I Promised
by ElvenWarrior33
Summary: After Eldrant, Luke is faced with a choice. Let himself live, or give Asch another chance. There can only be one, and sometimes, promises are meant to be broken.


**Disclaimer: The author does not own Tales of the Abyss.**

* * *

It was so warm, so incredibly warm that it burned through his insides and penetrated parts of him he never knew were cold. Had he always been this cold and not realized it? It was like drinking water after taking a long hike through the desert. A unique need he could not put a name to had been fufilled. His skin tingled with dancing sparks, searing through his skin in little pinprick sized holes. It hurt, but the pain woke him up and he gazed all around him in wonder at the light. It surrounded the two, original and replica, in pulsating waves, shifting and flowing like the flame of a candle conuming the wick. Bands of illuminated gold interwtiend and twisted in the air around Asch, and the God General looked on with surprise. He tried to touch one, but his hand went through it like air.

Luke was reminded of a time when he was younger, and didn't understand that fire could hurt. He had tried to touch a lit candle, and Guy had yanked him out of reach of it. He'd explained how dangerous fire could be. He was inside that fire now, inside the dancing flames, and was surprised to find himself sad, like he had disobeyed his caretaker somehow by forgetting that advice from all those years ago. He wished he was here with him.

He watched his original examine their surroundings, and realized that Asch was no longer dead, and stuttered something unintelligible at the shock. He had hed him in his arms, seen the pale grey palour of his face, felt how horribly cold his skin had beem. The blood from his wounds still soaked his God General uniform in dark patches, but he didn't seem to notice. Under his clothes, were the stab wounds healed? He didn't appear to be bothered by them.

Asch met his gaze, and nodded. Yes, he was alright, but he didn't understand how any more than Luke did. Luke could not hear his thoughts, but he could feel what he meant. It was just like when their minds linked, only without the pain of his head being invaded. It seemed here that their connection was stronger than ever. It didn't matter how Asch was alive, what was important was that he was. Maybe this was a second chance, a chance to save the life that slipped through his fingers.

"Where are we?" Asch asked. He saw the dark stains on his clothes and did a double take. His replica rushed over to him and tackled him in a hug, which resulted in the other receiving a slap to the face.

Luke backed away, rubbing the red palm shaped mark now forming on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Now is not the time for hugging, you idiot. I'm pretty sure we both died. This isn't normal." Asch put his hand to his sword, which had reappeared in it's scabbard around his waist.

Luke considered that. Was he dead? He remembered using the Key of Lorelei, and then Eldrant beginning to crumble, but then, he'd come to his senses here. He didn't feel dead. Then again, what did being dead even feel like? He guessed nothing, since your senses died along with you.

He had the strange notion that he could walk here in this place forever and not find the end. There was no grass, no trees, and no trace of Eldrant, where they had both just been. It was like it never existed. There was only the light and the warmth, and the dark figure of Asch beside him.

Asch's usual scowl had disappeared. He was just as curious as Luke. With the exception of their voices, they both realized there was no human sounds here. No, there was a sound. It was like nothing they had ever heard though, caressing their eardrums in a gentle tune.

"Listen," Asch told him, and they both paused and heard the melody. It was the most beautiful sound Luke had ever heard, beyond human description. This was the rise and fall of seventh fonons, the fonon of sound. This was what happened during a hyperresonace, seventh fonons interacting with each other, only louder and much more chaotic. This music was enchanting, but he felt sick when he remembered he had ended lives with it. The noise made him think of everything pure in the world, and even though it had no words, he knew this was what Yulia had heard. This was what she found that that made the world seem worth saving.

He smiled, and saw Asch was also enthralled by the sound, a small smile on his face. Asch saw him looking and blushed, hesistantly smiling back at him. Luke had never seen him smile before. They both hadn't been able to show a true smile to the world for the longest time. Now, they finally could, even if no one but them was here to see it. They had come had come up out of the abyss, but they had come out alone.

Luke thought of the others, who were probably travelling back to Baticul by now to share the news of Van's demise. Everything was over now. Had he succeeded in what he had set out to do, to elminate the people's need for the score? He doubted it. People were not that easily moved. But Van was dead, he was sure of that, and now that had to be enough. There was nothing more he could do.

He wished Tear and Guy and all the others were here with him. They'd help him sort this all out, all these swirling emotions in his head. So many lives had to be sacrificed for him to get this far. Had it been worth it? He hoped it was. He was also happy that he had finally done it. He had stopped the creation of a replica world. He imagined how happy he would probably make people in the future by having done all this. Yes, this was a good thing.

It was then he realized what was happening. He wasn't dead, but when he looked down at his hands he saw their transulent color, flickering like a dying flame. He snuck a look at Asch and saw that the same thing was happening to him as well. They both watched each other, stunned. It was like a sick joke, after they had just completed their goal. But really, why was it still such a surprise? They both knew their time left on Auldrant was coming to an end. Replicas always disappeared, to save the original. What was taken away must return to them, eventually. If only that was all that had occured, perhaps Luke could have been at peace. But Asch was comimg with him. he shouldn't have to bear his burden too.

He felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes, but forced them away. It wasn't fair, but he couldn't cry. He was so tired of crying. He was surprised he still had any tears left. The human body was incredible.

Asch had no sign of tears, but his face was set in a grim expression. Crying would not solve anything now. Luke pushed his negative emotions down imto the deepest parts of himself. No, not now.

"It looks like we're done here," Asch said quietly. He walked over to his replica and layed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" The words sounded forced and awkward, like he wasn't used to saying them. Someone hadn't asked him that question in a long time. He guessed that Asch hadn't heard it for even longer.

"I'm the best I can be," Luke replied. He focused on the strange warmth that coursed through him. It was a comfort in this this moment, soothing and suggesting of love. He didn't know what it was like to really be in love yet, but he imagined that the embrace of someone you cared about that much felt something like this. He could have had that with Tear, maybe, if they had gotten the chance. There just wasn't enough time left in his world.

The seventh fonons suddenly increased in their tempo and intensity, and a solid form took form in the midst of the flowing lights. Eyes of molten gold looked down upon the two of them, and though the entity had no mouth, it spoke. It's voice was a high pitch that made the fonons shudder with the ringing of small bells.

"Thank you for all you have done, my isofons. You rewrote the future I had forseen, a feat many believed was beyond possibility."

Asch nodded, acknowledging their achievement. He still flickered, and he looked up at Lorelei with determination. "Do we both still have to disappear? There must be something you can do."

Lorelei floated closer to him. "Only one." With those two words, Luke understood. He approached them both hesitantly.

"Do not be afraid, my isofon," Lorelei told him. "You have done very well. You may tell me your desire, if it is still what you wish. You are the one that has freed me."

Asch's eyes widened. "Your desire? What does that mean?" He looked to Luke, and saw the resigned smile directed at him. His own emerald eyes gazed back at him, and he saw the decision before it could be said aloud.

"No. I can't let you do that. You have too much to go back to. You have friends, a family. They'll miss you if you're gone. You owe it to them to come back."

Lule shook his head. "I know. I promised too. I made a lot of promises, and I can't keep all of them. But I have a promise I made to myself, and to you too, and this one I can still keep. Once I got to know you, I promised myself, "I'm gonna save him, and show him what he's missing. I have the chance to do that now."

Asch's hand flew to his sword. But this wasn't a problem he could fix by fighting. He couldn't do anything. "Don't you dare do this, dreck! Didn't I tell you to value the life you have? Are you really going to just throw away what you have? Don't be an idiot. I have nothing to go back to. No one is going to miss me like they'll miss you! I'm the one who should... should... stay." He couldn't make himself say the word die. He was too afraid of making it reality.

Luke smiled comfortingly and stood before him, his form fading away. "There are people who would miss you too. I know you don't have anything to go back to. It was all taken away from you. That's why it has to be you. You have a chance now, to be happy.

Lorelei had been silent all this time, but now the divine being spoke to Luke. "Are you sure? I'm sorry it must come to this, but my power is fading, as are the fonons that hold you together. Is this truly your decision?"

"Damn you!" Asch shouted, just as Luke replied, "Yes."

Lorelei's body of light split apart, returning to Auldrant't atmosphere, and the space where it had once occupied was no different than any other.

The flickering of Luke's body stopped, and changed to a steady warm glow that overtook his body rapidly. He looked scared but said nothing of it, only watching as his original watched helplessly. His hands disappeared first.

Asch grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly. "You bastard. Stop taking everything away from me!"

Luke had tears on his cheeks. "I'm sorry Asch," he said. "Maybe one day you'll understand."

Asch was about to slap him in the face, but his hand hit nothing but air. "Dammit!" He yelled.

He awoke in a field of selenia blossoms.

* * *

 **I'm not really sure how this one came out. I had a hard time writing it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
**


End file.
